Saints and Sinners
SUPERHUMAN WAR Saints and Sinners / Guard Dog Versus Pathos (series) / ??? Saints and Sinners will be a story that starts off the Superhuman War mini-saga, the events of this story will effectively cause the Superhuman War event and is set after the Shadow of Death (in the "new" multiverse). Prologue heroes of all origins rush to the aid of New York city after it is engulfed in an unrivalled crime-wave, with numerous supervillains taking the city by storm groups of heroes do battle to reclaim the streets as well as find who (or what) is responsible for this chaos.. Chapter 1 - Bust Some Skulls heroes take to the streets in order to try and calm the rising crime-wave, starting with the notorious Skulls, who have taken over large chunks of the city. Battle: Omega-Skull Chapter 2 - Rough Justice heroes pursue the murderous Runt, who is targetting would-be-vigilantes and wannabe-heroes amidst the chaos of the crime-wave. Battle: Runt Chapter 3 - Museum Mayhem heroes head to a museum under attack from the villain known as Ruffian. Battle: Ruffian Chapter 4 - Dockside Dustup heroes head to the docks to destroy a shipment of weapons being brought into the city by Momma Bear in order to further weaken law and order.. Battle: Momma Bear Chapter 5 - Knightmare heroes confront the Black Knight, who is using the crime-wave as an excuse to force people into buying his "services" as a thug-for-hire.. Battle: Black Knight Chapter 6 - Flash Flood heroes confront the insane Man-O-War, who seeks to take advantage of the crime-wave in order to flood large sections of New York as vengeance for what he views as humanity's crimes against nature.. Battle: Man-O-War Chapter 7 - Enforcer heroes find themselves in the unique position of saving criminals from Boss-Man, who is being ordered by Lenny to massacre other criminals on the street as a warning not to overstep their boundaries.. Battle: Boss-Man Chapter 8 - Pyramid Power heroes must take care when confronting New York's most powerful crime-lord, who seems willing to strike a Faustian deal with the hero to rid the streets of crime so that he may remain the most powerful criminal in the city.. Battle: Lenny Chapter 9 - King of Kings heroes take on a crime-lord surpassing even Lenny and uncover some disturbing truths about the cause of the crime-wave.. Battle: Rivets Chapter 10 - Deadly Alliance heroes confront Supreme General, believing him to be behind the crime-wave - only to discover things are never that simple.. Battle: Supreme General Chapter 11 - Secrets Within Secrets.. heroes face off against the apparent mastermind behind the crime-wave, only to discover things are more complicated than they could of imagined.. Battle: Governor Chapter 12 - Architect of Destruction heroes face off against the man responsible for the crime-wave, however after defeating him it becomes clear higher forces are at work and thus heroes are left with an uneasy "victory" and an uncertain future.. Battle: Recluse Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Crisis Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Superhuman Category:War